Quelqu'un sur qui compter
by Hotladykisses
Summary: Il faut que Will s'en remette – car enfin qui n'est *pas* amoureux d'Alicia Florrick ? Bromance Kalinda/Will. Spoilers : Episode 5x11 "Goliath and David".


**Titre original : Reliance**

**Auteur : schwarmerei1**

**Traducteur : hotladykisses (avec l'autorisation de l'auteur)**

* * *

La première émotion de Will, après avoir ouvert les yeux et constaté qu'il était toujours en vie, fut l'auto-apitoiement parce qu'il avait mal à la tête. La seconde fut la gratitude que quelqu'un ait pensé à tirer les stores de la chambre - ce qui voulait dire que le soleil du matin au travers était un halo supportable plutôt qu'une lumière aveuglante.

Il ne se rappelait pas grand-chose de la soirée précédente, mais il semblait peu probable qu'il ait pensé à l'avance à un tel détail. Ce qui voulait dire que quelqu'un d'autre avait dû le faire.

Il se mit à chercher du regard des indices dans le côté de la pièce auquel il faisait face. Ils étaient bien en vue, pliés sur la chaise à côté de sa commode. Il n'avait même pas besoin de voir les hautes bottes sur le sol en contrebas pour savoir que la veste en cuir et le chemisier de couleur chatoyante n'appartenaient pas à Isabel.

Comme s'il ne se sentait déjà pas assez écoeuré par la conversion de l'éthanol en éthanal qui s'opérait dans son foie, le fait de se retourner pour découvrir l'oreiller voisin du sien occupé par une chevelure noire emmêlée mais toujours en chignon et une unique épaule nue à la peau brune qui pointait hors des draps, fut assez pour lui donner la nausée.

Le mouvement des draps réveilla Kalinda. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Will tenta de deviner à son expression ce qui s'était passé pendant la nuit. Il en fut incapable.

« Est-ce qu'on, hem… » La peur dans sa voix était évidente, même pour lui.

« Ne sois pas dégoûtant, Will. » Kalinda s'assit. Apparemment, elle avait réussi à trouver l'un de ses seuls t-shirts qui n'arborait pas de logo de sport. Il était bien trop grand pour elle, d'où l'épaule nue qui dépassait de l'encolure. Elle bâilla. « Et crois-moi : si on avait couché ensemble, tu t'en souviendrais.

- C'est vrai. » répondit bêtement Will.

Kalinda eut le tact de ne pas mentionner le fait qu'elle s'était réveillée au cours de la nuit pour découvrir que Will avait roulé contre elle – plaqué contre ses fesses, il lui tripotait les seins.

« Comment tu te sens ? » En vérité, le ton de Kalinda était presque compatissant. Ce qui incita Will à se demander s'il avait toujours le jugement faussé.

« Ca va.

- Vraiment ?

- Non.

- Pas étonnant. »

Kalinda se glissa hors de son lit et sortit de la pièce. Il nota que s'il ne comptait pas ses jambes nues, même vêtue seulement d'un t-shirt, il apercevait moins de peau que cela n'était le cas dans sa tenue de travail habituelle.

Il entendit le bruit du distributeur d'eau sur son réfrigérateur. Kalinda revint et s'assit sur le lit près de lui.

Il fit une tentative de légèreté. « J'espérais du café. » Elle sonna faux.

« Tu as besoin de t'hydrater, pas de caféine. »

En vérité, c'était plutôt un soulagement de se trouver au réveil face au quasi-silence de Kalinda et à ses attentions modérément sévères, plutôt que face à la sollicitude et aux petits soins d'Isabel. Des souvenirs de la nuit dernière commençaient à prendre forme dans sa tête.

Un deuxième verre de scotch dans son bureau après le départ d'un Burl Preston en colère drapé dans son pardessus et son écharpe, s'était transformé en un troisième. Il avait juste attendu le temps que Diane lui lance un coup d'œil réprobateur à travers la porte de son bureau tandis qu'elle prenait congé pour la soirée, avant de s'en aller lui aussi. Mais elle rentra chez elle il se rendit au bar du coin de la rue.

Il se souvenait juste de son humiliation lorsqu'il avait senti les doigts de Kalinda se refermer autour de son poignet pour le faire sortir d'un endroit où sans doute la moitié des clients et la totalité du personnel, non seulement savait qui il était, mais pourquoi il était là. Il s'était mis à protester bruyamment d'avoir été interrompu.

Il se souvenait de la fraîcheur du cuir blanc à l'intérieur de la voiture de Kalinda tandis qu'elle le reconduisait chez lui – le danger de la nausée qui montait à chaque fois qu'elle prenait un virage. « Vomis et tu es un homme mort. » avait menacé calmement Kalinda. Cela avait marché. Il avait réussi à tenir bon jusqu'à l'intérieur de son appartement, avant de se précipiter en chancelant dans la salle de bain.

Il avala une gorgée d'eau glacée. Elle le ramena au présent.

« Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, Will. »

Il avait envie de l'envoyer promener, comme il l'aurait fait avec Diane. Kalinda lui avait dérobé sa brosse et commençait à se démêler les cheveux. Will se contenta de regarder.

Il était fasciné. Elle était comme un mirage. On pouvait presque imaginer que la créature devant lui, les cheveux détachés et vêtue d'un t-shirt, était une petite amie facile à vivre, du genre à partager un pack de bière et à entremêler ses jambes aux siennes, assis sur le divan devant un match à la télé. Puis elle fixa son regard sur lui et se rematérialisa en Kalinda.

« Rien de ce que tu feras ne changera la situation avec elle. »

Will savait qu'il était inutile de contester la raison pour laquelle il s'était saoûlé. Kalinda avait été là pendant toute leur liaison, avait écouté, assise à côté de lui au bar, pendant que ses fantasmes sur Alicia allaient jusqu'au happy end et aux bébés.

Elle aussi avait eu l'occasion d'expérimenter personnellement l'implacable indifférence d'Alicia.

Elle posa sa brosse à cheveux et commença à ramasser ses vêtements sur la chaise. L'espace d'un instant terrifiant, tandis qu'elle tripotait la dentelle transparente de son soutien-gorge, Will redouta d'être si fermement confiné dans la zone « amis » qu'elle allait s'habiller devant lui. Dieu merci, elle commença par se retirer dans la salle de bain contiguë.

Lorsqu'elle en émergea, elle était entièrement redevenue Kalinda : bottée, l'eye-liner posé d'un trait assuré, chaque cheveu à sa place. « Literie confortable, salle de bain design – je te mettrais une bonne note sur Trip Advisor »

Will se rappela soudain de l'avoir vue se tenir à cet endroit la nuit précédente, après l'avoir déshabillé – elle l'exhortait à se coucher. En vérité, il l'avait _suppliée_ de ne pas le laisser seul. Pitoyable comme il l'était, il était même possible qu'il ait pleuré.

Kalinda tourna les talons et s'apprêta à partir.

« Merci. » se mit à dire Will. « Je suis pathétique, désolé. » Il se sentait obligé de le reconnaître.

Kalinda se retourna pour le regarder. « Au moins tu avais une chance avec elle. » Sa voix était morne de résignation, son regard perturbant.

Il eut l'impression d'être assis à la table des enfants à Thanksgiving, d'être pris à pleurnicher avec une ingratitude puérile qu'il n'y avait pas assez de sauce aux airelles.

Il n'arrivait pas à soutenir son regard. Il se laissa retomber sur son oreiller et contempla le plafond.

Lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau, elle était partie. Il entendit le clic lointain lorsqu'elle referma la porte d'entrée. Will était seul. Mais pas autant que Kalinda.


End file.
